nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Air
The elemental affinity of air. Controlled and mastered, it is known as the element of enlightenment. At its worst it is known as the element of wickedness and deceit. Characteristics The element of air is a mischievous element that sometimes not even the user is able to control. Those born with an innate affinity of air have the abilities related to the powers of persuasion. Unlike the water element, the air element focuses on influencing the mind and surroundings of a receiver, not the user. Popular abilities of the air element include thought infuence and shapeshifting. However, the element of air is fickle in nature and some abilities have a high chance of failing. Due to the natural selfishness of the element, air element users are unable to learn wood abilities as a secondary affinity. Anybody who picks up the air affinity as a secondary element, must start two levels down from their current level. Many establishments like to hire people with an air affinity to help them set the "mood" of the establishment, whether it is a calming effect or a high energy partying effect. Abilities Key terms: INNATE ''- only those who have the element as their '''primary' ability are able to learn this ability LUX - ''only those who are of the race Luxen are able to perform this ability ''ALT - ''only those who are of the race Alten are able to perform this ability '''All abilities must be used in Sunova permitted areas unless stated otherwise. Failure to follow this rule will disrupt the chip planted inside all Luxen and Alten. ' Default Abilities *'Create Feeling' - Slightly influence the feelings of people you are surrounding. Calm your friend down after she breaks up with a boyfriend.'' One use per day. *'Puff''' - Quite the cute and harmless technique. Mess up your enemy's ever slightly permed hair! This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level D Abilities *'Whip' - materialize a whip out of "thin air" huhuhu *'Cancellation '- able to cancel any Level D or lower ability in any of the elemental affinities except metal. *'Eliminate Air Pollution' - If the air is too dirty, too muggy, too gross for your taste, you can summon a nice breeze in to save the day. *'Quickness 1' - your physical speed is doubled for a short period of time (10 minutes). Three uses per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Speak with small animal '- you are able to speak with small animals with this ability. Unlimited use. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Trickster' - you are able to change the colors of small inanimate objects (10 lbs). Five uses per day. Great way to mess with your friends. *'Breeze' - manipulate the air within a close proximity around you. You can adjust the temperature in the air for a short period of time (10 minutes). Three uses per day. Level C Abilities *'Phase 1' (INNATE) ''- make the recipient see a duplicate of yourself for a short period of time (10 minutes). How scary, two of you! *'Ladyluck''' - gain advantage. You think this is stupid? Wait until you start winning big. This just means you are really good at cheating. *'Whistle' (LUX) - enchant someone for a short period of time. The enchanted person will follow your command. Depending on the command, whistle has varying degrees of failure. The more risky the ability, the higher chance of failure. Restricted ability. Does not work on anybody Level B or higher. *'Noise Cancellation' - you create a small area around yourself and the people in close proximity, so that others won't be able to hear your conversation. This is a great ability for when you are proposing the idea to rob a bank, or if you just want to ask the girl you like out, in private. Duration varies. Good for three conversations. *'Shapeshift Cat' '''Minor' ''- you are able to shapeshift into a cat for 5 minutes. *'Shapeshift Mouse Minor' - you are able to shapeshift into a mouse for 5 minutes. *'Shapeshift Snake Minor' (ALT) - you are able to shapeshift into a snake for 5 minutes. *'Shapeshift Bird Minor' (INNATE) - you are able to shapeshift into a bird for 5 minutes. *'Mind Control 1 '- able to control the minds of small animals. Just don't make them do weird things! 30% failure. One use per day. *'Quickness 2' - your physical speed is tripled for a short period of time (10 minutes). Now you can get to school right after you wake up! Three uses per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Fleeting Wings' - You are able to fly short distances for 3 minutes. One use per day. Level B Abilities *'Blacktongue' - you get away with a very urgent small lie. One use per day. *'Soothe' - this is a supplementary ability. Make someone else feel at ease. *'Thought Influence Minor' - You must know "Soothe" in order to use this ability. Try to change someone's memory. No erasing, simply "replacing". 40% failure. This ability does not work on those who know "High Concentration 3" of water element or higher. *'Gale' - conjour up a forceful wind to knock people off their feet. Two uses per day. *'Alternate Reality' - within a twenty feet radius of you, you are able to create an imaginary environment from your imagination. Gain advantage in a fight. there is a 40% chance of failure. *'Pinocchio' - detect a lie. Works on everyone except Sollarians with the air element as their innate affinity. *'Shapeshift Cat Major' - you are able to shapeshift into a cat for an extended amount of time. *'Shapeshift Bird Major' (INNATE) - you are able to shapeshift into a bird for an extended amount of time. *'Shapeshift Snake Major '(ALT) - you are able to shapeshift into a snake for an extended amount of time. *'Transform Minor' - the next inanimate object you touch will transform into anything you want for a short period of time (one hour). *'Create Anxiety' - make someone feel fear. You meanie! 30% failure. Level A Abilities *'Alternate Reality' (INNATE) - project an imaginary reality onto people within a 30ft radius of you. This is a restricted ability. '' *'Sundance''' (ALT) - chase away the clouds. Your next ability will not fail. This does not include "Thought Influence Major" or any Master/Forbidden abilities. *'Thought Influence Major' - You must know "Soothe" in order to use this ability. Try to change someone's memory permanently. 40% failure. If you know "Alternate Reality", there is no chance of failure. Forbidden ability. *'Mind Control 2 '- able to control the minds of people you are close to. Does not work on people you don't know, people you don't like, or your crush. They will not remember what happened to them. Just don't make them do weird things! One use per day. Restricted ability. *'Greentongue' (LUX) - You can replace this ability with a Level A or lower ability from either water affinity or fire affinity. You lose the ability at the end of the day. One use per week. *'Skull Mirror' (INNATE) - Use the face of another Sollarian. 20% failure. If you know "Alternate Reality", there is only 10% chance of failure. *'Transform' Major - the next inanimate object you touch will be transformed into anything you want. Permanently. *'Knowledge of Air' - Increases the strength of all air abilities. *'Deceit' (LUX) - The recipient is not allowed to use their abilities for one day. Does not work on any Noxen. Air Master or Forbidden Abilities *'Silvertongue' - get away with any lie. What a terribly awesome, convenient ability! No chance of failure, unless the other person (you are lying to) knows "Retrocognition". Forbidden Ability. *'Puppet master' (INNATE) - control someone's movements. *'Scheherazade' - erase a certain memory from someone's mind. Does not work on anyone with "Retrocognition". Restricted ability. *More to come. Category:Element Affinity